<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep Marching on by Celticdoggo22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834829">Keep Marching on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celticdoggo22/pseuds/Celticdoggo22'>Celticdoggo22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rex raises the twins au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex is Trying His Best, Cute Kids, Fluff, Luke Skywalker is a Sweetheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celticdoggo22/pseuds/Celticdoggo22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex just had to keep marching now. He had people to take care of and even more to live on for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa &amp; CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rex raises the twins au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep Marching on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiyanaIsNotSane/gifts">NiyanaIsNotSane</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bo Katan was a truly vindictive bitch. How it had taken her a whole force damned year to process the paperwork to give him the rundown old farm on Concord Dawn that absolutely no one wanted he will never know. Now though he stood in front of the rundown building with one twin strapped to his front and the other on his back. R2 had already made a running list of materials he needed to make this craphole livable and Rex couldn’t help but feel disheartened at how long it was.</p>
<p>    He began the long process of bringing the house up to par. Sure he had to dive to catch the kids from getting into any trouble which slowed his work down a lot. Soon though their house was livable if a bit drafty at times. The fields were an orbak of an entirely different color. Rex was a soldier not a farmer, and he didn’t know the first thing about tending fields beyond when he had protected small farming communities with the 501st. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stayed up late into the night reading on data pads with the kids sleeping nearby in their bed clutching each other close. The late nights combined with two almost two year olds was exhausting. He fell asleep at the drop of a hat whenever he got a chance. More than once he’s fallen asleep still feeding a twin only for Leia to give him a harsh smack, or Luke to make loud worried noises as the former captain slumped over in whatever chair he had fallen into. “Sorry General Skywalker,” he would apologize tiredly, “Didn’t mean to fall asleep on duty.” </p>
<p>It took a whole year before he managed to grow anything at all. Luke and Leia would sometimes attempt to help him in the field. Rex always appreciated the help as well as their tiny determined faces as they dragged the hoe behind them. It took a few harvests before they had enough money but when the twins were five he managed to finish it. There was a broken down shed on the property that he had been working on in secret. He had shored up the walls and ceiling. The windows were repaired. The floor was laid down and he began decorating. </p>
<p>Rex built the shrine with his own hands from the ground up. He painted in alternating lines of each of the main colors of his brother’s battalions. He traced out patterns of his brothers’ tattoos and markings; Jessie’s tattoo, Hardcase’s lines, Fives number, and Echo’s handprint. He decorated it with flimsi paper copies of his photos of them all. Soon his brother’s stood out on the altar but at the center was his General. “Buir,” came a small voice from the door. He turned to see Luke peeking into the door. “Hey kid,” Rex said quietly, not wanting to break the quiet tranquility of this new shrine, “What are you doing up? It's pretty late.” Luke bit his lip and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. “I felt you get sad,” he said, his big blue eyes wobbling with big tears, “You can’t get sad Burir it’s not allowed.” </p>
<p>Rex couldn’t help but laugh. He beckoned the kiddo over and pulled him into his lap as they sat on the floor in front of the shrine. “Yeah shiny I am a little sad right now,” he admitted leaning his chin into downy blonde hair, “but sadness isn’t always a bad thing. I was just remembering the good times.” Luke leaned his head back and gazed up at him with big eyes. “Can you tell about them,” he asked and Rex felt his face lift into a happy smile. “Sure it starts with your dad shiny,” he started, pointing to the middle picture of Anakin smiling with his arms thrown around Rex’s shoulder and Obiwan looking on with a content smile, “Anakin Skywalker was the best brother and friend I could have hoped to be my general. Why one time he..”</p>
<p>The air was filled with stories of a war that had taken so much, but had given Rex so much too. He felt warmth all around him like his brothers were all listening to him regailing the newest shiny under his care about those that had marched away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>